For Happiness
by Cobalt-eyed Angel
Summary: After Series. Faye has a conversation with Spike in her dream. And he helps her with a few things. SJF -- Complicated...


For Happiness  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Faye..." A gentle male's voice called to her. A shadow appeared in front of the hazy vision that engulfed her.  
  
"You idiot," Faye whispered brokenly. "Are you alive now?" She couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Alive and happy." He whispered. She smiled brightly through the tears that now were falling off her delicate face.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Do you know where you belong?" He asked taking a step toward her delicate form. It was funny; he never thought delicate would be the word to describe her. She was so strong. And seeing her now like this was breaking his heart.  
  
"No..." She had to resist the urge to tell him 'With you.' "Have you visited Jet lately? He says he has a story for you, and that he can top your last one. It seems you're starting to rub off on him."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment. He knew her so well; like she was an open book. She finally decided to answer. "I...don't belong anywhere."  
  
"I never asked that day. When you said you got your memories back, were they happy ones?"  
  
"I was happier here with you and the others and the Bebop."  
  
Silence followed after her statement. Both were unsure of what to say.  
  
"I once heard a story." Faye started after a moment, her gaze on her feet. "There once was a dog, the dog's owner beat the dog everyday and was very cruel to him. One day, the dog managed to escape from his owner's home, but not before being shot to unconsciousness. When the dog woke up a while later, he had no memory of his life before. The dog became desperate to learn his past, so the dog didn't think about the life in front of him, only of what remained of his past. The dog came across another awkward pack of dogs, that all had their own story. 'Cause, hey, everybody's got a story." She smiled to herself. "The dog traveled with his comrades, until he had the opportunity to find out all information of his past. Without even thanking and being grateful for his friends, he left and came across the place where his old master used to live. He shortly after regained his memories, only to find out that they were horrible and was just of his suffering. The dog went back to live the rest of his life happily with his friends, only to find that they had all left and separated, and that his friends weren't the same since his absence. The dog realized that instead of just living in the past, he should've been grateful for what he had."  
  
"That's a good story." Faye heard the man say softly. She laughed at the irony of the so familiar situation.  
  
"I hate that story." She said and looked up to a smile cross his features.  
  
"That day...that day, why didn't you shoot me? I know you could've." He asked.  
  
"You could only be happy if you did it, you could only be happy if you were with her." Faye dropped her gaze to the floor once again. "I wanted you to be happy."  
  
"I'm happy." He took another step towards her so that she could see the green of his afro of a hair. "Thank you Faye. You're my best friend...but don't go telling Jet that." He cracked one of his lazy smiles.  
  
"Thanks. I-I have to tell you. Just to get it off my conscience, even though I don't want to burden you with it." She said so quietly he had to strain to hear.  
  
"Go ahead," He said just as softly, not wanting to push her, but wanting to know.  
  
"I...I love you." Her voice cracked as a few more tears spilt over her pale cheeks.  
  
"Faye...I know." He pulled her into an embrace, and Faye realized how close he had suddenly gotten. "I love you too, but I..."  
  
"I-I know...you love her more." Faye managed to gather her last bit of strength and smile into his chest. "I can see it. The way you act when just her name is mentioned. She's a lucky girl. I'm really glad you're happy."  
  
"Faye...I want you to be happy too." He slightly pulled away, looking into her violet eyes.  
  
"I promise...I promise for you, I'll find where I belong." She smiled encouraging at him.  
  
"Do it for you too. You're a great girl, there's got to be an angel somewhere in there, right?" He gave her a cocky smile before squeezing her shoulders and starting retreating to the darkness.  
  
"Wait!" Faye called, and he stopped and turned his face to her. "I have one last question. Where'd you end up; heaven or hell?"  
  
He smirked at her and began walking away again. Still turned away from her he answered. "What do you think?"  
  
Faye awoke with a jolt from her dream. All was dark around her and she fumbled toward the light switch. She reached her destination and light flooded her messy room. She gave a little yawn, and guessed it was sometime around 3:00 AM.  
  
She grabbed a robe and dried a few tears that lingered on her face. She smiled at her conversation, maybe...maybe now she could finally get on with her life now that she confessed. Even if it was only in a dream, but she believed that if anyone could convince the gods, or whoever run things up there, to let Spike Spiegel to visit a friend in her dreams, it would be him.  
  
She opened her door and traveled groggily to the living room. She got a glass of water and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Jet's gruff voice spooked her. She nodded sleepily.  
  
"You know...you should get over him. It's been a year, he's dead." He tried to sound tough, but Faye could see that a few wrinkles had developed and he seemed to be depressed now more than usual. "He dead."  
  
Faye smiled to herself. "No. He just began living."  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Author's Note- This is my first Cowboy Bebop. I've only seen a few episodes. And I just saw the last episode a day ago. (and it made me cry, and I NEVER cry). So anyways. I'm usually an S/F fan. But I think it's like this:  
  
Faye deeply loves Spike. Spike deeply loves Julia. Julia loves Spike like a close brother. And Spike loves Faye, but Julia more. So it's just complicated. --  
  
Anyways, Review! 


End file.
